Owie
by CheekyBrunette
Summary: A compound break for Logan, a sprinkling of Kendall cuteness, and the boys being boys.  Shortish, but hopefully sweet enough to rot your teeth!


**Lalala. Guys, it's making to be a REALLY long week for Cheeky, here, so sorry if my updating stinks. It's like... gah. I don't wanna do anything at all ever again. Sigh. **

**Haha, wow, that was depressing. Just as I was writing this, someone reviewed A Lot To Love with the anonymous name "WTF" and said "Please never write again". Well, WTF, here is me writing again, just to piss you off (and to hopefully please just jay.).**

Logan's arm _hurt_. Like, really, really _hurt_. There was just all this pain, sending bolts of an almost electric agony zipping through his veins. He tried to look down at it, but stars clouded his vision, honestly making it look like his arm was sparking. He wouldn't have been surprised if it was. Blood poured out onto the ground beneath him, and Logan diagnosed. Compound break, no biggie. Just a lot of blood loss and, apparently, a lot of pain. So why were people shouting above him?

"Guys, calm down," he croaked out, suddenly realizing he was crying. He brought his good arm up to his face and wiped away tears, the salt stinging the various scrapes and bruises coating the rest of his body. _What happened?_ he wondered, fighting a moan.

* * *

><p>"Come <em>on<em>, Logan, it'll be fun!" Kendall begged, pulling on his arm as he dragged him through the lobby with the help of James and Carlos. "Besides, when's the last time you took a risk? You don't ever do _anything. _It's time to live a little!" he said, shamelessly lacing pure, unadulterated charm into his words. Logan scowled, pulling back and fighting his three friends with every ounce of strength in him. Unfortunately, he was up against three, dedicated hockey players.

"Um, wow, Kendall. The last time I took a risk? I guess it was that time you made me stick my arm up Gustavo's vending machine and it got stuck for three hours. Or maybe it was the time you told me to try to get back with Camille today by sweeping her off her feet and away from Steve, and she slapped me so hard, I got knocked out. Or it could have been the time where you pressured me into lying to Bitters about there being vomit in the pool, saying you wouldn't let him catch me, and he had me clean out the filters and skim the top! Or maybe-"

"Okay, I get it!" Kendall cut him off with a wince, "You had a rough morning. I'm having a bad day, those were stupid ideas, but this one is _genius_," he coaxed, officially making it to the Palm Woods' parking lot and cramming him in the driver's seat of the Big Time Rush Mobile. Logan bristled.

"Kendall," he said, voice sharp and irritated, "You've been forcing me to do risky stuff, and I've been getting spanked for it since we were two. My arm hurts, my face hurts, and I smell like chlorine. You honestly have five seconds to give a truly good reason for doing this, or I'm screaming bloody murder in this car until you let me out." Logan's face said it all. He was tired, grumpy, and sick of Kendall making him do stuff he didn't want to. The blonde smirked.

"Because when Steve had to do it for a photo shoot, he got to scared and started crying," Kendall reasoned. Logan looked at him skeptically, and he let his jaw drop in fake shock. "You mean you don't want to be a man for Camille? Well, I guess she's just going to have to settle for Steve then. Okay, I guess we better call it off, boys," he said, and James and Carlos started whining and griping, feigning disappointment. Logan rolled his eyes, trying not to let the smile pulling at his face to show. Of all the things that could be said about the guys, they definitely were funny. The engine roared to life, and his hands went on the ten and two.

"Let's just get this over with," he said, failing at keeping the laugh out of his voice. Carlos jumped up from his back seat and ruffled his hair, cheering in excitement. James fist pumped Kendall, both of the tall boys with goofy grins so big, Logan almost couldn't see their eyes. He drove for what felt like an eon, following terrible instructions from Kendall and basically just cruising around until they found the place. Logan took a gulp of air, successfully calming his nerves as the walked through the doors.

"Four for rock climbing," Kendall told the guy at the counter.

* * *

><p><em>That's right, <em>Logan remembered, everything coming back to him. He'd been climbing and Kendall was the one holding onto his rope so he didn't fall, but then he must have let go because now Logan was on the ground, his bone sticking straight through his skin, and very dizzy. He didn't want to know what his head would have looked like if he hadn't been wearing a helmet. "It's just a compound break. Call an ambulance, I'm gonna be fine," he told them, voice tight. He was struggling to calm down, and doing a great job at it. Kendall, on the other hand, was a different story.

"Logan, holy crap, oh my gosh, you just... fell! You were so high up, and you bounced off the ground like a rag doll. Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap." The normally calm and collected leader was a complete mess, babbling on and on. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so-"

"Kendall!" Logan yelped, cutting him off. Gah, even _talking_ hurt his arm. Maybe it would be best if he just never moved again at all. Something was generally seriously wrong with you when your bones were on the outside of your body, the only exception being if your either a bug or a boss monster from a horror movie or something. "Get yourself together, I'm fine," he told him, fighting every urge to curl up into a ball and let himself erode into the ground. His arm _hurt_. Kendall sniffled.

"But your arm is all screwy!" he said meekly, sounding like a five-year-old. Logan inwardly groaned. He did not need to deal with Kendall like this right now. He also didn't need Carlos trying to poke at the shattered bone poking out of his arm, but apparently it was "give Logan what he doesn't want day", and whoever was the organizer was doing a terrific job of it. Logan was pretty much sure that there was no way in God's green earth that he would be laughing about this someday. In fact, no one had better be laughing at this, or he'd beat them down with the cast he was sure to get. He fought the urge to maniacally laugh about the _club_ soon-to-be attached to his arm. Who's ready for a beat down?

"It's gonna be fine, Kendall, so long as Carlos doesn't _touch it_," he said sharply, and the younger boy pulled his hand away sheepishly, James smacking the Latino's shoulder disapprovingly. Kendall just pouted, his bottom lip sticking out impressively and trembling quite a bit. He brought his hand up gently and ran his fingers through Logan's hair, who just sighed. He loved Kendall, and this side of him was admittedly cute when it reared it's adorable little head, but he would _really_ like to be the one on the brink of tears with a big, strong Kendall comforting him right now. He grabbed his free hand, holding it lightly, despite his every desire to squeeze it so tight it splintered in his hand, from pain.

"So you're okay?" he asked, sniffling quite a bit. Logan just nodded, clenching his teeth to keep from screaming. Was it normal to feel like you arm was on fire when it broke like this? Kendall seemed to relax a bit. "Cause it's all my fault, you know. James said something silly, and I was laughing so hard I let go. I wish I didn't, cause then you wouldn't be hurt," he said, his vocabulary severely diminishing when he got like this. Logan smiled weakly.

"Yeah, buddy, it'll be all good," he said, knowing that Kendall knew he didn't blame him. At least that was one thing he was sure of. Another thing he was sure of was that after three minutes of waiting, the ambulance was never going to come, and he was going to die, bleeding and withering on the tire-mulch floor of X-treme Rox Climbing. This was _endless_. Logan was sure he was going to pass out any given second.

Finally, the paramedics arrived, and it took ever ounce of Logan's will power not to scream bloody murder as they moved him onto the stretcher, carrying him through the little crowd that had gathered around him and his friends. The feeling of relief that washed over him when he saw them pushing through the people was undescribable, and he felt like he finally could relax.

"I want a blue cast, please."

**"I'm not surprised, that everything lasts, I've broken my heart so many times, I stopped keeping track, talk myself in, talk myself out, I get all worked up and I let myself down."**

**It's a rare instance where Cheeky's legitimately mad at someone. I don't even get this way with the other flames I've gotten, but I'm over tired, over worked, and pretty cranky, so here's mad me. Mad as hell me. (I like to consider myself a Logan in this sense, as I don't tend to get angry, but when I do, you've got a hell of a lot coming.)**

**Now. I want an ice cream cone, and Teen Titans, so excuse me...**


End file.
